Fix You
by K.Henderson
Summary: 10 children from the future appear. While the question for most are how it is why for 2 nations who barely know each other in the form of a son Lukas who in the future has lost both to death tries to save them in the past. A Russia and Hungary love story.
1. Growing with Love

**Growing with Love**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Karin: **_

_**A one shot that has nothing to really do with the series. The characters are merely normal people yes with their own personal quirks but people (if you over look the whole nation is their name part). This isn't supposed to be canon or correct or anything it's just...a story. A crack pairing story written for my friend LTO who is in love with some these crack pairings for reasons unknown to me... also my first and probably last Mpreg story. I figured: "hey why not? I had to do one some time, ne?"Anyway, enjoy and be kind if you review.**_

* * *

-

No one was certain how it had happened, the bright bust of light fluttering above the table disrupting Germany half way through his tiresome speech. No one was certain how the group of children and teenagers were able to fall through the light and onto the table with a sickening thump which made the ever so frightful Latvia faint. No one was certain in the least how all these children, ten in total, came to be in the room.

There were, as China had counted, five girls and four boys all with strikingly similar appearances to most of the nations in the room.

Two blonde girls in particular.

"Aw damn it Nadine! Did you have to use that stupid stick mom carries around? You know that all that mumbo-jumbo does is bring bad luck!" A blond girl with pigtails and shinning green eyes stares angrily at the blonde jest a foot away. She was dressed in jeans and an American flag t-shirt.

"Git, how dare you call it mumbo-jumbo! Are you saying our mother practices mumbo-jumbo? Wait till I tell her!" The girl is similar to her sister only her hair is loose and much longer almost covering her like a curtain of gold around her. The girl was in a forest green dress reaching mid thigh. "She'll be so upset!"

There was squabbling as all the children disentangled themselves. The twins, Nadine and Diana were the youngest of the group apparently.

"Idiot!"

"Git!"

There three children all with red eyes-the two boys, handsome Scott who seemed incredibly strict and quiet had messy blonde hair and stern disposition. His younger brother Fritz was loud. He had longer wavy blonde hair and a cocky smile. Their sister, Gillian, the youngest, was beautiful with long silver hair reaching lower back. Their clothes were almost identical-black hoodies and jeans however Gillian had a maple leaf pin on her right breast.

"How awesome was that Scotty? What a fall!"

"Quiet Fritz. Can't you see that we are in trouble?"

"Guys, I...I...wanna go home. Vatti's gonna be worried."

"Aw, don't cry Gilly!"

There were two siblings who looked like Poland and Lithuania only with matching green eyes. One seemed sheepish while the other was loud. The loud one was Valdas the younger brother and the sheepish one was named Milda-who knocked her brother on the head for his rudeness. He proceeded to poke her and complain about her.

"Like Milly, your 'tude totally stinks!"

"Valdas!"

A boy who looked extraordinarily like a younger France laughed at their antics. He tied up his brown hair with a red ribbon. His tanned skin seemed smooth to the touch. His blue eyes glimmered as Nadine's sister pulled her skirt-and in true fashion the boy, whose name was Julien, proceeded to tease the blond earning a very England like response.

"_Hé j'ai juste réalisé ceci, mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma prochaine amie_."

(Hey I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend.)

A punch to the face.

"Bloody toad!"

A girl that looked like a blond Belarus with glasses rolled her eyes at their antics and proceeded to poke and prod Milda with questions ignoring Valdas' attempts at wooing her.

"Like come one Lilia, I am like so much better then my sister!"

"If you do not remove your hand from my shoulder I will break your fingers..."

"Lilia please don't. You know the way Valdas is, he never gets it!"

The last boy however, there was no question as to who he must be related to. He was tall, very tall reaching perhaps six foot two inches. He had snowy ash blond hair that reached choppily below his ears. The smile on his face gave away immediately even if the other's had not made the connection with their faces. His eyes however were a shimmering vibrant green. He wore no coat, showing off his muscular chest and long legs. The vest her wore was puffed slightly with a hood. This was tanned matching his pants and offsetting nicely his black t-shirt.

This boy, named Lukas, looked exactly like a teenage Russia.

"What a rush, да?"

Latvia, who had just come to, fainted again upon seeing the "other Russia" with a thud.

"Latvia!" Estonia shouted.

"Uncle Raivis!" Lilia shouted with him.

The silence that followed deafening.

* * *

-

**The children of the nations...if you didn't realize. Anyway the first few one shots will be humor after that well maybe more dramatic.**

**Don't flame I know this is bad already ok.**


	2. America and England’s daughters

_**- America and England's daughters: Let the migraine begin!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Karin: A funny one in which America figures out why people become so exasperated with him...ah...karma.  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

"Wait!" America, who by now no longer donned the bomber jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, felt utterly exhausted. The two blond twins stared at him with green and blue eyes half expecting for either praise or annoyance.

"You're telling me that you are from the year 2019 and that you are my daughters? Are you kidding me?"

Diana, the louder of the two who obviously took after him grinned widely her green eyes glistening. "Sure did Pops. How we got here well you've only got your other little princess, the less cool one, she's to blame."

"I am not to blame Diana. If you would have just listened to what I was trying to explain and had not knocked the wand over mumbling those words from that infernal book then none of this would have happened. It is entirely your fault you idiot!"

"Dad, Nadine's calling me names!"

"Well you started it you wanker!"

"See, proof of the name calling!"

"Mum! Diana is being a royal pain in the a-"

"Language!" America threw his hands down in exasperation looking towards Nadine.

"Sorry..."

"Ha! Dad's always got my back!"

"Well mum's always yelling at you for your stupidity!"

"Take that back!"

"Like I would you idiot!"

"That all you can say?"

England, who had been stunned to silence, began to rub the bridge of his nose, his thick brows furrowed.

"Another Alfred...I have birthed another Alfred..." He mumbled only for America to give him a pitying look.

"Not yet anyway...oh man I think I just dissed myself."

* * *

-

America and England tried separating the girls for a night. England taking Nadine back to his place while Diana stayed with America. They thought of course because of the obvious likeness to themselves that they had done the separation correctly.

How wrong were they?

"Hey Daddy-o how about some tea?" Diana plopped down on her father's sofa with a grin.

"What? Tea? You like tea?" He was almost afraid of the answer. Who in their right mind (other then England) would willingly drink tea. It was almost as bad as liking his food!

"What? Oh yeah I love the stuff. Mom's always going on about how great it is and now I'm addicted. Mom's cooking is just as great too!"

America shivered at the eerier image after all; Diana looked and acted just like him-apart from the color of her eyes and for her obvious feminine attributes. It was like looking at himself only this was an America that seemed to _like _England.

"Hey Diana?"

"Yeah?"

"Out of your mom and me, who are you closer to?"

Diana seemed to think for a long moment, biting her lip and tilting her head upward.

"Mom, definitely mom. Not to say that I don't get along with you it's just, you and Nadine were or are or _will be_ going on about your video games and hamburgers, your hero this and hero that! You guys can't even see the **fairies**!"

"..." America face palmed. "I'm going to call your mother..."

"Sure! Hey dad you didn't answer my question, do you have any _tea_?"

* * *

**-**

**Karin:**

**Alfred finally gets a taste of his own medicine. I think it was well deserved. Anyway, review please! I tried my hardest...this was really difficult!**


	3. Prussia’s conquering of Vital Regions

- **The effect of Prussia's conquering of Canada's Vital Regions...**

**

* * *

**

_**Karin: Because I actually like this pairing...I tried really hard to get the personalities right. May not have worked but...anyway, the kids were the hardest to do!**_

* * *

"Mattie we've got kids!" Prussia almost sang. He inspected his children with glimmering red eyes. The tall one, Scott, reminded him of his brother West only he looked exactly like Prussia. _'Sticks up the asses may be a familial trait.'_

Fritz, who looked more like Matthew seemed to take a leaf out of Prussia's book. The kid even used the awesome word as much as he did.

Prussia could have _cried _in joy.

The girl, Prussia thought, was very pretty. She seemed to have gained all of Matthew's qualities in one beautiful package. Her eyes were big and red and shimmered like jewels. _Ah_, he thought, _a daughter!_

All blond and awesome!

"Gilbert don't scare them!" Matthew shouted from the kitchen. He was whipping up pancakes for the kids. _'God...the kids...I sound like a mother!'_

"It's cool mom! Vater doesn't scare us we're too awesome!"

Matthew had to suppress an eye roll.

_Really, another Prussia running amok, what was this world coming to?_

Strong firm hands grasped his shoulders. Matthew looked up and saw an exact replica or Prussia only blond and very strict looking. "Um..."

"I'll help you mother."

_'Ah it's Scott.'_

"You don't have to..."

"I insist. Back home or when I am from, I always help you in the kitchen." Scott rolled up the sleeves of his black hoodie. "When I was a boy, you took it upon yourself to teach me how to cook. Pancakes in particular." He smiled softly, Matthew's smile.

"Tell me about your, um, time."

Scott's smiled deepened a bit, obviously thinking back. Matthew saw more of himself in Scott's face then, this boy was undeniably his.

"Well, when I was very young I remember sitting right there at that chair." He pointed to the wooden table behind them. "Kumajiro of course, was very old and lazy so he would just lay at my feet asking all the time 'who?' while you wore your apron making pancakes. I think I was seven and Fritz was six years old when you decided to teach us how to cook."

"What about Gillian?"

"She was always with Vater. Would not leave his side if she could help it." He checked the stove. "She's _still _like that."

There was a loud crash. Scott and Matthew both forgetting about the pancakes ran to the living room where a very angry and annoyed Fritz glared in the direction of his sister. Prussia just looked confused.

"What happened?" Matthew asked.

"I dunno. They were whispering about something then Fritz spazzed."

Scott was attempting to calm his brother while Gilly shook in fright. Matthew placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her as well.

"What happened?"

"Fritz found out."

"Found out what?"

There was an angry shout. Matthew turned towards Prussia and his sons and blanched. Scott was staring towards his sister then to his brother. His entire posture screaming for blood.

"I will **kill **him."

"That's what I said!"

"What's going on?" Prussia shouted.

"Julien Bonnefey has defiled _our_ Gillian's innocence."

It took Prussia a moment to come up with anything.

First, should he be upset about it? Should he kill his best friends' kid (which hadn't technically been born yet?) He didn't know Gillian that well so was it a big deal? It would be silly to be so angry and Matthew would have his hide if he let the boys kill France's kid.

He was about to voice his thoughts but caught sight of Gillian. Sweet, innocent pure _Matthew in girl form _Gillian. His daughter (in the future) _his_ Gillian.

Something in him turned black and clouded his vision. Something ugly something that wanted revenge for sullying that innocence.

"I'll lead the way! Let's get that pervert and make him pay!"

It was a few minutes after the boys and Prussia left that the pancakes started to burn. Matthew turned to his daughter and stared at her with incredulity. "You had sex with Julien Bonnefey and you told you brother?"

"I didn't...um...I mean, I didn't go all the way. I only kissed him."

"Why would you say anything to your brother?"

"He asked. I don't think he'll really hurt Julien. It was just a dare."

"..."

For some reason Matthew began to wonder if he was ever this naïve.

* * *

_**Karin: Yes Matthew...yes you are.**_

_**Review no flames!**_


	4. Valdas and Poland Lithuania and Milda

- **Valdas and Poland drive Lithuania and Milda crazy.**

* * *

_**Karin: This one's short only because I've never written them before. I enjoyed Valdas the most...very valley girl you know?**_

* * *

**-  
**

"Like oh my God, Leit we're like totally parents."

"I can see that Feliks." Lithuania stared at his...children...

It was still hard to swallow. His son, Valdas was his doppelganger only he acted exactly like Feliks. Milda acted exactly like Lithuania except she looked exactly like Feliks but her eyes were green.

"Like wow dad, you were so pretty!"

"Oh Valdas aren't I pretty in your time?"

"Like yeah but you're so much prettier now I mean, like last I saw you it was like two days ago and mom was just having the baby so you were totally beat!"

_Wait..._

"**I** am the _mother_?" Lithuania asked very slowly like his life depended on it. Milda pat his shoulders and nodded. Her brother was ignoring Lithuania in lieu of bonding with their father.

"Yes mama, you birthed us."

"But...**_how_**? _Look_ at Feliks!" He pointed to the cross dresser, currently in a dress who would one day be the father of his three children. Something about this seemed completely unfair to Lithuania.

"You know, I don't get it either." Milda said with a obvious confusion as she and her mother watched the two chatting males act like women.

* * *

_**Karin: I can actually see it. Lithuania is the calmer of the two thus something just screams mother! Even if Poland cross dresses, Lithuania is mother...**_

_**Review and no flames please!**_


	5. Uncle Latvia’s lament

-**Uncle Latvia's lament**

**

* * *

**

_**Karin: There is something to be said about Latvia, really. The porr guy cannot catch a break!**_

* * *

-

Latvia had never been so afraid in his life.

And that was saying something when you used to live with Russia. Currently Latvia was seated between Estonia and Belarus.

**_Belarus..._**

Latvia almost fainted.

"So you are saying that I did not marry my beloved brother?" Belarus asked threateningly. However, her glares were in vain. The girl, who was her daughter and looked exactly like her only with blonde hair, just nodded used to the glares that she had herself probably inherited.

"That is correct."

"And I married _Estonia_?"

Eduard was feeling rather queasy himself. This girl was his daughter...with Natalia? What happened in the world that was so horrible that he would do..._that_?

"No. You and Papa did not marry. Custody was shared, I grew up well and often times spent my days with Uncle Raivis in his house as you and Papa were rather...busy arguing with each other about me. Mother wanted me to live in Uncle Russia's house and marry Lukas. Papa wanted me to go to school and decide for myself what to do with my life."

"So neither of us ever married or had any other children?" Estonia asked. He seemed hopeful. Perhaps, he prayed, he had married some woman and had other children.

Lilia shrugged.

"Neither married but there were other children. I have two younger sisters and a younger brother."

"Who did we have these children with?" Belarus asked.

Latvia had a funny feeling all of a sudden, he was suddenly faint.

"With_ each other_ of course."

Belarus went for Estonia's throat with a knife while he defended himself with his laptop.

And Raivis?

He fainted of course.

-

* * *

**Karin: Yeah, I don't thin there is much of this pairing. I was originally intending on Belarus America...sadly it didn't happen. Never fear though because in my other story, which is never read or reviewed, America is in love with Belarus who happened to marry Prussia during a drunken night in Las Vegas.**

**Yes, that was selfish self promotion. _Read my other story_!**

**_Ehem_, ok I'm done.**

**Read and Review with no flames por favor!**


	6. Seychelles mother of the pervert

-**Seychelles; Unfortunate mother of the pervert!**

**

* * *

**

_**Karin: Very short but do not fret! There will be more of these three later in the story of one shots!**_

* * *

-

France and Seychelles were not shocked by the news in fact, they were rather pleased.

The boy was handsome, smart and charming. He looked like Francis but had Seychelles' coloring.

"So you are an only child?"

"I am." Julien said. "But that did not stop you and maman from trying." He laughed lightly.

"Oh I suppose not. I have always wanted a big family." Francis gave Seychelles a wistful look and a slow wink.

"Then you shall be happy to know that in the next seven months I shall be born." Julien smiled at his mother.

Seychelles blushed brightly. She'd been meaning to have a word with Francis but he was always so busy.

"_Oui_?"

All she could do was nod. Francis hugged her closely whispering something in French that she could not catch as her gaze went to her son. The child growing in her now would grow into the boy she was looking at now. She smiled brightly at him though he didn't see her. His eyes were one the ocean and he smiled wistfully. The moment was such a beautiful one...

...until a group of three angry German (Prussian) men came from nowhere...and began to attack her precious future child.

"You filthy shameful whore! How dare you put your un awesome lips to my sister?"

Seychelles glared at Francis who jumped into the fray to save their son.

"..._another _pervert in the world...and I helped. How awful!" She lightly rubbed her belly as she walked away.

* * *

**-**

**Karin: A family moment ruined by the Beilschmidt's...poor pregnant Seychelles!**

**Red Review no flames!**

**Karin: Well Seychelles, he is the son of France. What were you expecting?**

**Read Review no flames!**


	7. Opposites attract

-**Opposites attract.**

**

* * *

**

_**Karin: And here is the start of the drama. This chapter isn't funny it's more awkward then anything else. Just to be warned. It's also very confusing because this kid wasn't well, you'll see.**_

* * *

-

Hungary had never in her life been in Russia's private rooms. Of course, on a few occasions had she been to the house in her younger years. Prussia...damn that man, would drag her to tease Russia sometimes.

She remembered her youth, her boyhood.

"He has your eyes." Russia said in a sigh, almost defeated somehow.

No, Hungary had never been in Russia's actual personal rooms. Never his bedroom _never_.

"And he looks just like you." She countered.

She was seated on a chair by the large picture frame window while Russia sat at the end of the bed. The boy, or rather their son was fast asleep, curled underneath the thick red coverlet breathing lightly.

"...If you would like to leave I will not stop you. This has been the most confusing of days."

"I agree. We haven't spoken to one another in years. I don't even really know you." She pointed out in a whisper. "It is hard to swallow, that you and I would have a child." She looked to the boy and sighed. She had always thought that it would be Austria. Roderich was supposed to father her children not Russia.

"Austria, да?"

"What?"

"You were thinking of Austria." Russia said with a tight smile. "You were hoping that you and Austria would have a child."

There was silence as they stared at one another. A groan got their attention.

"Man you are both so depressing! I don't remember you guys acting like this." Lukas sat up rubbing his messy hair. "You aren't generally happy people, да? Uncle Alfred must have been lying about you!"

"Uncle Alfred? You are close to America?"

Lukas nodded.

"I kind of live with him."

Hungary stared at the boy in question. She stood up and walked slowly toward the bed.

"Why would you live with America?"

"Well," Lukas sighed loudly trying to fight another yawn. "You guys sort of died. I had to live somewhere."

There was a lengthy silence.

* * *

-

_**Karin: and the ultimate crack pairing...Hungary and Russia! **_

_**Surprised? Me to. LTO originanly wanted a story with just Russia and Hungary getting together and having Lukas but I deced to ad the whole, falling into the past thing. After this chapter it will focus more on Lukas who begins the tale of how on Earth his parents fell in love. It's a sweet one that wont be updated for a few days.**_

_**Anyway, Read and Review please. No flames!**_


End file.
